


The Department: Season One

by Potterwatch97



Series: The Department [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disturbing Themes/Imagery, Drama, F/M, Gen, General, Language, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Sexual Situations, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/Potterwatch97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 7 years since the downfall of Voldemort and Harry's life is finally where he wants it to be. But what happens when one day he discovers a massage from a place that, though he doesn't know it, will alter the course of his life forever. New faces, new jobs, new lies, new tricks: and once again magic is threatened as a new madman is killing muggleborns in the name of rightfully deserving witches and wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have posted this before on other fanfiction websites, such as FF.net if any of you have seen this before. I've decided to start posting it here, AND on the bright side: IT IS NO LONGER ON HIATUS! Isn't that great?
> 
> So, I'm not going to update on a completely regular schedule because I'm not quite that far into it yet, but I will update every couple weeks at the latest. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Here's how this works. There is a department deep within the Ministry of Magic, a special group of people, usually unheard of, unrecognizable because they are hidden in everyday society. You could be working with them now and you wouldn't even know it. They are very discreet in their affairs. They walk and breathe among you, you could go shopping with them, they could be your next door neighbor or they could be your best friend; your cousins, your aunts, your uncles, your siblings. They could even be your parents and you wouldn't know the difference.

"They have cover jobs: every day jobs. Most people get recruited after they get to a certain point in their career, that way they can keep their normal job as a cover up and not worry about paying issues. This job does not pay. If you choose to take it, you take it because you believe it is the right thing to do. They only give this job to people who earn it, people who deserve it, people who won't take advantage of it, and people who can survive it. They only give it to the best of the best, and if they feel you don't pass the test, or you aren't really who they thought you were you're out: Permanently.

"You do not know who you work with in this department. You are given code names so everyone is treated fairly. Anyone can do this job, not just people in the Ministry. You get to work with muggles and witches and wizards from all over the country.

"If you work in this department you can work anywhere all over the world. Here in the UK, we work mostly with America, and their headquarters in Washington DC, San Francisco, and Chicago, and those are just in the major cities. The US actually started this institution after the Salem Witch Trials and has slowly developed it to include many magical civilizations all over the world that were shunned into hiding by muggles.

"And of course, there are those muggles who know of magic and accept it or others who are told and shown it for the sake of their jobs. You will work with muggles. There are muggles in every countries government who have been told about magic: every single Minister ever has been told about magic, but their memories are Obliviated at the end of their term. Every single president of the United States has been informed, and at the end of their term, Obliviated.

"As I said we work mostly with the US. There are specific people in the FBI, in the Secret Service, in Congress, in the White House, basically everywhere you can think of there are certain people there for you to work within each mission.

"You use your code names unless told not to, and only when told not to. You will wear special glamour charms that are reinforced to activate as soon as you use the code word. When you get home, you inactivate them with the same code word. The code word changes every week for your own protection.

"More rules will come when, or if, you are accepted into this program. You may have some questions right now, I understand that, but I can't tell you anything in-depth unless you get in. If you do not get in, you will be Obliviated. If you get in, but do something stupid to jeopardize your partner or anyone in the department, you will be Obliviated. If you get in, but you are killed during a mission, your partner and your family will be Obliviated of any memories you have about working here. Any memories you lose due to this are not our concern, we are not responsible for your actions, and you are not required to join. This is your choice and if it appeals to you, you may do it. But let me warn you now, if you choose not to accept, this offer will not return. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so don't mess up.

"I know right now you all are probably thinking, 'What is in this for me?' Well what's in this for you is you get to work with some of the greatest witches and wizards and muggles ever to walk the earth. You will experience magic like you couldn't possibly imagine in your wildest dreams. This is not a behind the desk job. You get to be out there, in the action, fighting and defending. You will die a hero, even though no one will remember what for.

"But you will make history, I can guarantee that, because we here, in this department, don't protect witches and wizards and muggles. No… we protect _Magic_."

*

The room was dark. There was a stench of sweat and dirt in the air. There were no windows on the walls; the room was pitch black. The only sounds to be heard were the sound of a human breathing and a dog whining.

The silence was broken by a sharp knock on the metal door.

"Come in," a deep, raspy voice called.

"My Lord," another man's voice said, "There was a complication with the plans. I'm sorry to report that Cattermole did not survive. Also the man, the squib, did not survive."

"What a shame… was it the potion that caused Mary's downfall, or the spell?"

"It could be either my lord, or both. Or it could have just been the pain. She was middle aged sir, nearing 50. She had been through the first and second wars and had suffered much at the hands of Death Eaters and Snatchers for her blood status. Maybe she was just tired of fighting."

"True... true. Perhaps her soul just couldn't handle any more suffrage on behalf of others prejudice. We were merely curious however, it was not my intention to kill her, she was merely a part of my experiment, she should not have been hurt. I will mourn her passing later on…. What of the squib? Stevens? What caused his passing?"

"We cannot be sure sir," the second man replied." The nurse believes that the sleeping draught wore off too quickly: that we did not give him enough. We believe he woke and began panicking at the sight of the procedure taking place and knocked the muggle air machine out. We think he died of his own accord. For the next procedure however we'll be sure to give a stronger dosage and keep a syringe of calming draught nearby."

"Good, good. When will the next experiment take place?"

"As soon as we get another squib prepared. Do not worry sir, we will get it right." Though the man sounded unsure whether it would happen any time soon.

There was silence for a moment. "Bring me the recipe for the potion and whatever you have left of it. I'm going to perfect it… make it stronger. I doubted honestly that it would work this time and I'm horribly sorry that woman died, I didn't think that would happen. She should've lived unharmed in any way…. Who is the muggleborn you have taken for the next experiment?"

*"Thomas sir… Dean Thomas."

"No, no he won't do. How long have you had him?"

"Almost a day but sir he's-"

"No buts! Release him! He's friends with the Auror Potter, remember? Our cause for these experiments has a purpose but I doubt that the protector of muggleborns will understand. The Ministry has already begun to notice the disappearance of them, but luckily they think it's just rouge Death Eaters. We cannot have them think we are attacking the old crew, the ones who defeated the Dark Lord! We can't have them think we're just another one of that Voldemort fellow. We can't afford to have them against us; they cannot know what we are doing until we have it perfected!"

"But sir-"

"But NOTHING," he shouted, "they cannot know! Release Thomas! And find another muggleborn to use in the time it takes me to fix this potion or _I will use you!_ I've protected your status from the others this far but if you slip up I just might slip too. Is that understood? No one can know!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

The man ran from the room shouting promises of returning with the potion and another muggleborn as soon as possible.

"Don't worry mother… we will have the magic sister deserves soon enough… I promise."

The dog in the corner stopped whining. Claws could be heard scraping on the stone ground followed by a loud pop and a quite whisper.

_"Lumos."_

She held the wand to her face and where there was once a dog now stood a middle aged woman with deep purple eyes and long, curly, black hair.

"And Potter and friends will never know?"

"No one in the Ministry will know."

" _Good,_ " the woman said with a smirch smile and a laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

“POTTER!”

It was a bright and sunny morning. Not a cloud was in the sky and there was a slight breeze in the air. It was just your average spring day at number 12 Grimmauld Place. And to the average eye, it the man stepping out to get the paper was just your average husband and father. He had messy black hair that stuck up in wild places, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bold scar on his forehead.

And of course to the average eye this was just your normal everyday man. But he was not normal. Not in the slightest. You see this man’s name is Harry Potter, and he was a wizard.

But even in the wizarding world this man was not normal. He was one of the most powerful and most famous wizards in their world. That lightning bolt scar on his forehead was obtained from the Dark Lord Voldemort, who had tried to murder Harry when he was just a year old. He had managed to kill his parents, Lily and James Potter, just moments before, and yet when he tried to kill Harry something went wrong.

But that’s an entirely different story. This story that you happen to be reading takes place a few years after the defeat of the Dark Lord and the end of that story. For those who were curious about what happened to The-Boy-Who-Lived _after_ that story… you’re in the right place. Maybe we should let them tell the story for themselves, shall we?

~

“POTTER!” Ginny Potter called from the kitchen. It was Monday morning and she was not happy.

“POTTER!” Harry Potter looked back from his place on the doorstep, then down to the little boy with messy blackish-brown hair, and hazel eyes.

“Sounds like one of us is in trouble, huh Jamie?” Harry said looking down at his son. He chuckled at the purely innocent look his son gave him. Just one year old and he already had that look down. _Yup_ , Harry thought, _you did something alright._

When Harry walked into the kitchen, the sight that met him was really something to behold. He tried and failed horribly not to laugh at the mess in front of him.

It seemed that while Ginny had been making breakfast, James had decided he wanted to help too. He had crawled through the kitchen and taken out every single ingredient he could get his hands on… which also happened to be every single possible mess-making thing in the toddlers reach.

Sprayed all over the floor, cabinets, and his mother there was flour. A huge pile of sugar was spread on the floor. Apparently, James had also been able to use the cabinet to stand, reach up, and pull the towel Ginny had place on the counter for later clean up. As a result, eggs were broken on the floor, what looked like pancake batter was all over the dog, and the salt and pepper shakers had been broken, causing the dog, Ginny, and James (when he came into the room in Harry’s arms) to sneeze repeatedly.

“Sweetheart… what happened,” Harry asked between snorts of laughter he was failing to cover.

“What happened is that that son of yours is a menace!” Harry flinched at her tone. She was calling James his son, not theirs. He knew she was angry.

“Love, it’s really not that bad,” Harry said calmingly, “A simple cleansing charm would have this cleaned up in no time. See?” Harry quickly cast the spell and soon the room was spotless. He also repaired the salt and pepper shakers for extra measure. James was fascinated by the show of magic, and Harry looked to see if Ginny was any happier. _Huh_ , he thought, _couldn’t tell her face was that red with the flour on it._

“Harry James Potter, that is not the point and you know it! We have no control over that child! He gets into everything and creates messes faster than I can clean them up! We need to teach him that what he’s doing is wrong and that when he does bad things he gets punished! Not everything can be resolved with magic!”

“He’s just a year old Gin,” Harry said quietly. “What do you expect him to do? Cook and clean for himself?”

Ginny stopped in her rant and looked at Harry with a blank look. Her face started to lose its redness and an ashamed and sympathetic look took over her face.

She walked over to her husband and took their son out of his arms and kissed his head. Harry’s arms fell limply to his side as he watched his son and his wife, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“You’re right,” Ginny said quietly, stroking her sons head. “I’m sorry. I know he’s not old enough to really understand, but he thinks this is funny, Harry. And he thinks that since we don’t yell at him after he does these things that it means its ok, and it’s not. He old enough to understand what’s good and what’s not, and what he just did was not a good thing. It’s the second time this month that it’s happened.”

“It’s his birthday, Gin.” Harry leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead. “Can we just let it slid for today? I know that he needs to learn this stuff isn’t right, but can he just have a little fun today; for now?”

Ginny looked at her husband, who was giving her his best pout face, and at her son, who looked at his father and then imitated the look and looked at his mum. Ginny chuckled softly and said, “Well how can I say no to something like that.”

Harry cheered and took James from his wife’s arms while his son cheered along with his father (even though it was obvious he had no idea what he was cheering for). It distantly made her think of when Harry would watch football games with Dean Thomas and James would cheer along whenever the boys would.

“Well… I guess we should start breakfast over. I think we still have a few eggs. We won’t be able to have pancakes but at least well have some eggs, toast, and bacon.”

“Sounds like a good breakfast to me,” Harry said, throwing James in the air while he giggled profoundly.

\------------------

Ron Weasley groaned as he rolled over in bed. It is way too early to be up, he thought, desperately trying to go back to sleep. _The only people I know who get up this early are Mum, Dad, and Harry._ Not even Hermione would…. His train of thought stopped as his hand hit the dent in the empty pillow beside him. _Then again…._

He grabbed his dressing gown and went downstairs to look for his wife. He hadn’t heard anyone in the shower, so he knew she wasn’t in there. He walked into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Hermione sitting at the table, an un-touched cup of tea in front of her, crying silently into her hands.

“Hermione?” Ron said gently, trying to scare her. Unfortunately, she jumped violently, hitting the table and knocking over her tea, spilling it all over herself and the floor.

“Oh, bloody hell….” She said quietly, sniffling and trying even harder now not to cry. “You scared the shite out of me Ron!”

“I’m sorry,” he said walking forward to help her. The cup had fallen on the floor and shattered, the pieces cutting Hermione’s hands as she frantically and spastically tried to pick up the pieces.

“Hermione stop,” he said bending down to pick stop her.

“Ron, I can do this I’m fine,”

“You’re obviously not fine ‘Mione, please just let me-“

“I can do it myself!” She shouted, sounding very desperate to Ron’s ears. She sat on her heels for a second longer before dropping all the pieces in her hand and falling back on her bottom. She leaned against the table, crying harder than she was before.

Ron waved his wand and the cup repaired itself and flew back up onto the table. Another flick and the tea was gone from the floor, as well as Hermione’s clothes. He ran to get a dish towel before kneeling in front of Hermione and cleaning the blood off of her hands. He didn’t say anything while he worked; he learned it was better to let Hermione talk when she was ready and not try to coax it out of her. Her and Harry were a lot alike in that way.

“I’m sorry I’m such a horrible wife.” Ron stopped in his work and looked up at Hermione, shocked.

“Sweetheart, what are you going on about?”

“I’m just… I don’t know how you can stand to be with me Ronald Weasley! I’m always biting your head off...”

“I don’t mind, half the time I deserve it-“

“I’m nowhere near a good a cook as your mother…”

“Babe, I love your cooking!”

“We fight all the time…”

“Really, how is that any different from before we-“

“…I can’t even get pregnant.”

Ron froze. _Is that really what this was all about?_ Ron wondered. Sure, they had been trying for nearly a year, ever since James was born, to have a baby, but they had been having some issues. No matter how much they tired Hermione just couldn’t get pregnant. They had tried fertility tests and the lot. Ron had even been willing to get tested to see if there was something wrong with his… swimmers. But Hermione seemed determined to believe it was her fault. Dr. Granger had even told her that it had taken a while for her to get pregnant with Hermione, but she just wouldn’t listen.

“Is that what this is about? Is this why you were crying?”

“I got my period this morning,” Hermione explained, “I was so excited all week. My period was late. By about six days. I was going to go to the healers today to get a test done but I woke up with a horrible cramp and when I went to the bathroom there was… blood…. And I didn’t want to tell you because I know how excited y-you’ve been! I didn’t want to let you d-down!” She had started crying again.

He grabbed her and held her and stroked her hair while she cried, stuck in his own thoughts and disappointments. He had known of course that her period was late. And he had gotten excited too. They had even told his mum and Dr. Granger and they seemed hopeful too. But apparently it was all for not. He was disappointed of course, he wanted to have a family with Hermione, but not being pregnant right now wasn’t the end of the world. They weren’t even 25 yet, after all.

“Hermione. Did you really think I would be mad at you for not being pregnant?” At Hermione’s slight nod he continued, “Are you daft woman! I love you! Why would I upset over that?” He said gently.

Hermione hiccupped slightly. “Because I know how excited you were. You want a baby so badly Ron, you told me so.”

“Hermione listen to me. We could go to the healers and they could tell us that I’m sterile or that you can’t have children and I wouldn’t give a flying fuck. I love _you_ Hermione. I didn’t marry you based on your ability to have children. I married you because I love _you._ Everything about you really.”

“Really?” She asked, looking up at him through shining eyes. She looked so hurt and small that Ron just held her closer and kissed her head.

“Really. I love you more than I love Quidditch. If that doesn’t tell you how much I love you, my dear, I don’t know what will.”

Hermione chuckled softly before growing sober once more. “So you aren’t upset?”

“Of course not. I’d have to have the emotional range of a teaspoon to be that shallow.” He said winking at her. “

Right,” she said standing up and wiping her eyes on his shirt. “You’ve definitely upgraded to a tablespoon then.”

“You’re kidding,” he said, “a whole tablespoon?! I’m moving up in the world!”

Hermione just rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly before kissing him and looking into his eyes. “Thank you.” She said.

“Don’t thank me. Just do me a favor and never scare me like that again.”

\-----------------

“You always do this to me! Why do you never give me what I want?!”

Neville flinched as he heard the bedroom door close. Great. Just great. His girlfriend was mad at him and he couldn’t even go into his bedroom to pout about it.

Neville had met Mindy Fletchure five years after the Battle of Hogwarts. When he met the curly haired, brown eyed girl, she had been sweet, and charming, and extremely funny. They had met in Diagon Ally when he had gone to get some new robes. He had learned that she was working part time for Madam Mulkin until the company she was working for could get over some billing damage. She had fitted him, and flirted while she picked out robes for him. He was definitely there for a lot longer than he met to be. And before he had left he had gathered enough courage to ask her on a date, the next day at even, at The Leaky Cauldron. She had accepted immediately of course.

During the date he had learned that Mindy was a muggleborn, she had graduated from Beaubatons just a year before the Battle of Hogwarts, and was forced to go into hiding with her parents (also muggleborns) when things had started to get really out of hand. They had traveled from camp to camp, meeting other muggleborns or fugitives that were on the snatchers list. She explained that she would’ve gone to Hogwarts, but due to where they lived in England, and the fact that her mother had gone there when she was in school, she was sent to stay in France with her grandparents during her schooling.

When they had come back, the company they had been running, a pastry factory that had its own line of biscuits, tarts, tea, and other sweets, had gone bankrupt due to improper filing of taxes and paying of bills. It was horrible. Whoever they had put in charge had really ruined things; hence the job in Madam Mulkins. She still lived at home since she couldn’t afford her own place and her parent’s couldn’t afford the bills on their own.

But of course now, a couple years later, things were different. Their company had blossomed, doing even better than it had before, causing the Fletchure family to become extremely rich and for Mindy’s personality to change quite a bit.

The sweet, funny, charming girl he had met two years ago in Madam Mulkins was gone; and a very Draco Malfoy-ish personality had taken its place. Mindy always got what she wanted, her parent’s getting her everything she ever wanted now that they could afford to, and it all went straight to her head. She and Neville lived together now in his new apartment, and every time he tried to explain to her that he couldn’t afford all this big ticket stuff, she threw a temper tantrum. And Neville tired to stay his ground and not buy it, but eventually he would break and get it, sometimes to get her to stop crying, others just to get her to _shut the bloody hell up!_

It was driving him mad and also broke. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to afford this month’s rent; which was really saying something considering it was just a little below a thousand pounds. Which is why he was really staying his ground this time, and also why his girlfriend was in their bedroom completely cheesed off.

“You can stay in there and pout all you want, but I’m not going to get you a new bloody car!”

“And why not,” She shouted, opening the bedroom door to look at him. “You said you’d get anything for me! Why not this one little thing?”

“What may seem little to you is pretty bleeding big to me! Why do you want me to buy you a new car when you have some bloody convertible that you had your parent’s import from America just last year?”

“Because that’s _last year’s_ model,” she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Neville stood shocked. “Really? _Really?_ Like… really?”

“Yes. Really.”

Neville, again, just stood there for a moment before coming to his senses. “That’s it. I’m leaving. I’m going to go to the Weasley’s for James’s party and I _don’t_ want you following me. You can just stay here and pout about that fact that for once you didn’t get what you wanted.”

“And why exactly can’t I go?” She said, coming out of her room looking furious.

“One: because I can’t look at you right now, and two: because no one there likes you anyway. So stay here.” And with that he turned, threw floo powder into the fireplace, and was gone with a flash.

“FINE!” She shouted, not looking offended in the slightest, “I don’t like the Potter’s little _brat_ anyway!”

And with that she slammed the bedroom door, screaming at the wall.

\------------

“I can’t believe our baby’s baby is turning one today!” Molly Weasley cried as she rushed around the kitchen, cooking for the festivities later. “Where has the time gone Arthur? It seems like just yesterday Ginny herself was turning one.”

“I know dear. It doesn’t seem like that long ago when Harry and Ginny got married either. Can you believe they’ve been married for nearly six years?”

“I know…. Oh, and getting married just after getting out of Hogwarts… I wish they would’ve waited just a couple of years, they never really had much time to enjoy their youth, especially Harry, that poor dear….”

“Mum, please,” Bill Weasley said, looking up from where he sat at the table with Victoire in his lap. “You have no room to judge. I know for a fact that you and dad got married when you were 19… and you had me when you were 19.” He gave them a knowing look. “At least they waited 4 years before having a child.”

“Oh, shush, Bill,” Fleur said from the stove. “You’re parents were adults with a war going on, they knew what they were doing.”

“I’m just saying,” he started with a shit eating grin.

« Bill, s’il vous plait, pouvez-vous pas? »

« Vous avez raison. Désolé. » Bill said, looking down at Victoire looking sheepish.

“Bill! Still in the dog house I see,” George said as he stepped out of the floo holding Fred. Angelina soon followed. “Fleur, my dear, I do hope you are making him sleep on the couch.”

“Still in the dog house? Why was I in it before?”

"Oh, you know, the other day when she walked in and you didn’t know and you called her—“

“ _George!_ ”

“Don’t tease them,” Angelina sighed, taking their son from his arms. “I swear you’re worse than your brother.”

“Why, Angi that is the most beautiful, stupendous, exemplary compliment any beautiful female homosapien has ever given me!”

Charlie snorted. “You often get compliments from beautiful female _non_ homosapiens?”

“Why yes, there was this one mermaid (who is about as beautiful as a mermaid can get by mermaid standards, mind you) who gave me what I think was a compliment. She smiled when said it. Sounded something like—“ George proceeded to produce the most horrific screech that caused all of the adults to cringe and all the children to cover their ears and start complaining loudly.

“Or something like that,” George took a look around. “Where’s ickle Ronnikens?”

“He went to pick up Teddy from Andromeda’s,” Molly answered as she brought out a little, blue baby cake and a larger adult sized cake. “Harry and Ginny had a bit of an issue with James this morning – a mess of some sorts – and had to clean up so Hermione and Ron went to get him.”

As if on cue, the fire in the grate roared to life, and a small shape with bright turquoise hair shot out and ran across the room to Mr. Weasley.

“Mr. Weathly, Mr. Weathly, look at what fell out thith morning!” He showed Arthur a large, face splitting grin, revealing a huge gap in his smile where his two front teeth should have been. “

Well, look at you, son!” Mr. Weasley grinned widely at Hermione, Ron, and Andromeda across the room, who had just stumbled out of the fire place. “You’re growing up so fast!”

“They both fell out while he was brushing his teeth this morning,” Andromeda said smiling, taking a seat at the table beside Angelina and Fred. “His scream was so loud I thought he had hurt himself. The blood freaked him out, but after he calmed down all he could talk about was showing you, Ronald, and Harry.”

“Yeah, whereth Uncle Harry?” Teddy looked around as if Harry was just going to pop up out of nowhere and surprise him. “I thought he wath thupothed to pick me up.”

“He’ll be here soon dear,” Andromeda said calmly.

“Hermione, dear, are you quite alright?” Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. “You look a bit peaky….” “

I’m fine, Molly,” she smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Just feeling a bit under the weather. It’ll pass.”

“Well, if you sure. If you’d like—“ She was interrupted by the fire once again bursting to life and spitting out a red faced Neville Longbottom.

“You alright there, Neville?” Ron asked. “You look like someone pissed in your cheerios.”

“Ronald, ze children,” Fleur admonished, her accent becoming thicker. Ron had the grace to look apologetic.

Neville sighed. “Yeah, just a bit of an argument with Mindy. It’s alright, it’ll pass. But she won’t be coming today.”

There was silence in the room except for the squealing Fred and Victoire were making at Teddy as he made funny faces to entertain them. Everyone knew that Neville was having issues with his girlfriend, but no one would admit out loud that they all hoped they would break up soon. They just weren’t suited for each other, not since Mindy had changed so much. No one really liked her anymore, and honestly, that included Neville.

Everyone was roused by the shouts of “Uncle Harry!” coming from all the children and a _floosh_ as the fireplace practically spit the tumbling form of Harry Potter out of it. Everyone watched as Harry stayed on the floor and allowed Victoire, Teddy, and Fred to dog pile on top of him.

“What is this?! I can’t move! It’s like someone cursed me or I’m being attacked by children or something!”

Ginny gracefully stepped out of the fireplace, mindlessly stepping over Harry as though it were a daily occurrence. “And that, James, is why you don’t floo with Daddy.” James simply stared at her.

“Ginny, dear!” Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and hugged her daughter, and then took James from her arms. “And look at you James! Oh, you’re getting so big! Happy Birthday, sweetheart!”

Harry moaned as he got up from the floor and tried to walk across the room, children still attached to him. Fred was hanging on to Harry’s back with his arms around his neck, and Victoire and Teddy each were holding onto Harry’s legs as he tried to walk.

Bill stepped up to help him. “How are you the favorite Uncle,” he asked, detaching Fred from Harry’s neck so Harry could breathe. “You’re not even technically related to any of them. Victoire doesn’t even get that excited when I come home from work.”

“You jealous?” Harry asked with a lopsided grin, reaching down and picking up Victoire but leaving Teddy to stand on his own. “Vicky, darling, when did you get so big! You’ll be going to Hogwarts in no time!”

“Don’t kick her out quite yet,” Fleur said as she stepped up to take her daughter. “I’d like to keep her to myself for a little bit longer.”

“Of course, of course,” Harry smiled, kissing Fleur’s check. “So, Molly, who all are we waiti—“

“Harry, Harry, look at what I lotht thith morning!”

Harry jerked back in faked surprise. “Teddy! Teddy, man, what happened to your mouth? Did Ron beat you up again?” Teddy giggled.

“No, not thith time. But I would kick hith butt anyway.”

“Hey! I heard that!”

And that was Harry Potter’s life after the fall of Lord Voldemort: peaceful, playful, and full of family and fun. But, of course, as always in Harry Potter’s life, nothing stays peaceful and calm for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. After I finally extracted this thing from my hard drive (my laptop gave me the blue screen of death and it seemed like everything was erased, but for some reason it was working long enough for me to get everything I thought I’d lost off of it, THANK GOD) I spent a week antagonizing over whether or not I liked it enough to post it. But you guys have waited 2 years; I’m not going to make you wait any longer now. I’m posting every 2 weeks. Or at least I’m going to try. I have the outline and the first 5 chapters written, but I don’t want to post a chapter until I know I have the next written. But, we shall see.
> 
> I hoped you liked it! I wasn’t much of a fan of the part at the Burrow, but after a week of writers block I threw that in. And sorry for the mix of British/American slang and terms, I’ll fix that later. I just really wanted to post this.

**Author's Note:**

> *I know that Dean Thomas is not a muggleborn. And if you didn't know before, then now you know too!
> 
> But hey, the bad guys don't know that ;)


End file.
